poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Finklestein's lunch/"What's this?"
Here is how Dr. Finklestein's lunch and "What's This?" goes in Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas. Finklestein's tower (while the sirens and alarms are going off, we see Sally making something) Sally: Frog's breath will overpower any odor. Bitter.(coughing) Worm's wart. Where's that worm's wart? Dr. Finklestein: Sally, that soup ready yet? Sally: Coming! (we see Finklestein studying something) Sally: Lunch! stops studying Dr. Finklestein: Ah what's that?(sniffs) Worm's wart, mmm, and... frog's breath? Sally: What's wrong? I-I thought you liked frog's breath. Dr. Finklestein: Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath. Except for that idiot Merc with a Mouth. Until you taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful. Sally: I'm not hungry.(knocks the spoon out of his hand) Oops. Dr. Finklestein: You want me to starve. An old man like me who hardly has the strength as it is. Me, to whom you owe your very life. see her secretly pull out a different spoon so she doesn't get poisoned herself Sally: Oh don't be silly.(eats the soup with the trick spoon) Mmm, see, scrumptious. Dr. Finklestein:(eats the soup) see Jack and the new recruits still walking through the forest, Deadpool somehow sleep flying, Pietro sleep running, and Bucky sleep walking Jack Skellington: How does he fly in his sleep? Firestar: Don't ask. Don't question it. You don't wanna know. Sauron: I think we're lost. Titano:(climbs his owner and curls around him) then see day break Jack Skellington:(yawns) Where are we? It's someplace new. Deadpool:(falls out of the air and wakes up) Who? What? Where? When? Why? How? (they walk up to a circle of trees) Zero: Bark bark! (the recruits are surprised at this array) Jack Skellington: What is this? Mirage the Illusionist:(to himself) The symbols of the different holidays. Firestar: These trees got doors to different holidays on them. Jack Skellington:(gasps) (they see the Xmas door) Jack Skellington:(goes over to it) Mirage the Illusionist:(reads his mind) Jack don't. Jack Skellington:(opens it) Mirage the Illusionist:(clearly annoyed) He did. nothing happens, he turns to them and is sucked in The recruits: Jack! Bucky Barnes: Stay here everyone!(dives in after him) Deadpool: I want to try it. Sauron: You heard him. Stay put. (we see the two land in snow) Jack Skellington: What's this? What's this?~ There's color everywhere~ What's this?~ There's white things in the air~ What's this?~ I can't believe my eyes~ I must be dreaming~ Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair~ What's this?~ What's this? What's this?~ There's something very wrong~ What's this?~ There's people singing songs~ What's this?~ The streets are lined with little creatures laughing~ Everybody seems so happy~ Have I possibly gone daffy?~ What is this?~ What's this?~ There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads~ They're busy building toys~ And absolutely no one's dead~ There's frost in every window~ Oh, I can't believe my eyes~ And in my bones I can feel the warmth that's coming from inside~ Oh look, what's this?~ They're hanging mistletoe~ They kiss?~ Why, that look so unique~ Inspired!~ They're gathering around a fire to hear a story~ Roasting chestnuts on a fire~ What's this?~ What's this~ In here, they got a little tree~ How queer~ And who would ever think?~ And why?~ They're covering it with tiny little things~ They got electric lights on strings~ There's a smile on everyone~ So, correct me if I'm wrong~ This looks like fun, this looks like fun~ Oh, could it be I got my wish?~ What's this?~ Oh my, what now?~ The children are asleep~ But look, there's nothing underneath~ No ghouls~ no witches here to scream and scare them~ Or ensnare them, only little cozy things~ Secure inside their dreamland~ sighs What's this?~ The monsters are all missing~ And the nightmares can't be found~ And in their place there seems to be~ Good feeling all around ~ Instead of screams, I swear~ I can hear music in the air~ The smell of cakes and pies~ Are absolutely everywhere~ The sights, the sounds~ They're everywhere and all around~ I've never felt so good before~ This empty place inside of me is filling up~ I simply cannot get enough~ I want it, oh, I want it~ Oh, I want it for my own~ I've got to know, I've got to know~ What is this place that I have found?~ What is this?~ Christmas Town? Hmm... hears a train whistle and saw a shadow of SantaCategory:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:RedSilver56 Category:Transformersprimfan